Lucky
by NYRforever
Summary: NHL FANFICTION: A story about Derek Stepan, Brian Boyle, and Brandon Dubinsky falling in love. R
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So I, being the crazy Ranger loving person I am, decided to write a fanfic for them. Sorry if the summary sucks and stuff but I just really wanted to write this story. I'll probably be writing more Ranger fan fictions by the way. So enjoy!**

DUBINSKY'S POV:

I slammed my hand down on the alarm clock. It was 6:30 in the morning on game day. I yawned; this should be an easy away game. We're playing the Philadelphia Flyers. They haven't beaten us all season. Why do we have to practice at 7:30? I thought. Sleepily I got up and noticed my roomie, Brian Boyle, was still asleep. So I decided that instead of walking all the way over to his bed and shoving out him I would just bombard him with pillows. Finally after I had no more pillows on my bed he woke up. Then he started throwing the back at me which ended in an all out pillow war. By the time we were done it was 6:50 and we had to be in the lobby of the hotel at 7:15. We exchanged a scared look. We didn't want Torts mad at us. We quickly got ready and ran out the door into the lobby. We got down at exactly 7:15. I sighed; "Thank god!" I mumbled. Suddenly I was jerked out of my relieved thoughts by somebody calling my name. I looked up and saw Henrik Lundqvist, aka Hank, our star goalie, walking towards me. I decided I would tease him as usual. "If you're wondering if I'm going high or low in practice I'm not telling you." He chuckled and replied "No. I was actually wondering if you knew whether Boyle was going high. He nailed me with those last time." That made me laugh, only Hank would ask that. "Can't help you there. Sorry Hank!" And with that we headed to our 2 hour practice.

AFTER PRACTICE!

BOYLER'S POV:  
I just want to get this game over with so we can go home. I don't see why we had to have a 2 hour practice. We are on a 6 game winning streak and everyone is playing well. I don't see why Torts is so concerned. I think as I walk down to the lobby from my room. I felt so cramped in the hotel so I decided that I needed a walk. I opened the door and took out my phone to see what time it was. I had to be back at the hotel by 6:30 and it was 6:15 right now. I have enough time for a walk. I thought as I headed out to walk aimlessly. After about 3 minutes I found a park. I decided to sit on one of the benches because it just occurred to me how tired I was. I've been working extra hard all week. I lied down on the bench and within seconds I was asleep. I woke with a start and ripped out my phone to see that it was 6:28. I quickly jumped up. I had to run to make it. Torts will be so pissed if I randomly go missing. He'll blame Dubi most likely. That man always needs to pin it on someone. I ran like a bat out of hell trying to make it to the hotel. I obviously wasn't looking where I was going because next thing I knew I ran right into a girl. Being the polite person I am I helped the girl up. "Are you OK?" I asked. She brushed herself off. "Yeah I'm fine. You?" She looked up and I got to see her face. Wow she's pretty I thought. "Yeah." She smiled. God she had a pretty smile. "I'm Scarlet by the way." She said offering her hand. "I took it. "Brian." I replied. "Listen, Scarlet, I gotta go. I'm gonna be late for something but I'll see you around. Ok?" Her smile got bigger and she replied "Ok! Bye Brian!" I quickly dashed back to the hotel. I should have gotten her number! I chided myself. Oh well. I got to focus on the game.

**Ok. You guys like? I am planning on updating and focusing a little more on Dubi next chapter if that's ok with you guys. But I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. So R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**OK! Next chapter! So enjoy! And as much as I want to I don't own any of the NY Rangers. It sucks. But anyway! ON WITH THE STORY! :D**

Boyle's POV:

We lost the game 4-0. It sucked. I couldn't focus on anything but Scarlet. She had the prettiest dirty blonde hair, chocolate brown eyes that made me melt, and the fullest reddest lips that I couldn't help but picture against mine. The bonus was that she wasn't that short compared to me. She seemed about 6 foot 1. But because of this girl I couldn't focus on the game. I missed the easiest shots. Torts wasn't happy with me neither was Dubi. He got yelled at too. When we got back to the hotel we went to his room, grabbed his iPhone, and went to find out where he could get some candy.

Dubi's POV:

Ugh, we crapped out in the game tonight. Boyle couldn't focus. He was trying to give me some lame excuse about having some chick named Scarlet on his mind. We hadn't lost a game to Flyers all season till tonight! I was pissed and stormed out to get some candy. I don't know why but candy always made things better for me. So I walked for about 20 minutes till I found a store that sold Hersey's milk chocolate and Pepsi. I grabbed 2 king sized bars and 2 Pepsi's and headed to the register. _If only Boyle could've helped out instead of being in his little fantasies that would probably never happen_ I thought bitterly. I paid for my stuff and left. I decided that I didn't want to go back to the hotel to deal with Torts so I just walked until I found a bench in the park. I thought about Boyle's excuse. Apparently he met some chick running home from the park. He seemed to be head over heels for her even though he barely knew her. _Now if only that would happen to me. _I thought. Just then I got a text from Hank.

_Torts wants you back at the hotel for a meeting with the team, apparently the schedule got changed. Be here in 5. ~Hank_

_Crap! I better head out._ I thought. _Ugh. _

I got up grabbed my stuff and sprinted. I got back to the hotel within 3 minutes.

"Good you got my text!" Hank said obviously relieved I showed up.

"What is this about the schedule getting switched up?" I asked. This hasn't happened at all the year. But then again it was only early December.

"The NHL decided that all of the teams are going to be playing the last team they played and then have a break in that area for a week." Torts replied from behind me causing me to jump.

"So we'll be here for a while?" Boyle asked from in front of me which made me jump yet again.

"Pretty much." Cally replied to my right which made me jump for a third time.

"STOP SNEAKING UP ON ME FROM VARIOUS AREAS!" I finally screamed.

"Sorry…" Boyle said guiltily.

"I'm not. It was amusing!" Cally replied laughing.

I playfully punched his arm and laughed. Cally can always get me in a good mood. I went up to my room that I shared with him and threw the Pepsi's in the fridge and hid the chocolate where Cally wouldn't find it. I walked back down to the lobby where the rest of the team was chatting about Boyle's new love interest.

"I can't believe that we are staying! I can find her again!" Boyle said obviously excited with his luck. I plopped on the couch next to him.

"Just don't stalk her. It's a total turn off." I said.

"You would know, Dubi, you would know." Prust replied.

The conversation went on till 12 in the morning. By then I was the only one in the lobby. Suddenly a stunning girl walked in. I check my phone. It was 12:20. _Who comes to check in to a hotel at that time_ I wondered. The person at the front desk didn't seem to be curious. The girl seemed about my age, had light brown hair, deep evergreen eyes, and the prettiest smile. I was drawn to her. _I wonder if this is how Boyle felt. _She seemed to be having a hard time with her bags so I quickly got up and said "Let me help you."

"Thanks." She said obviously grateful to have some help. When we got into the elevator she asked, "Hey you're Brandon Dubinsky from the New York Rangers right?" And pressed the button for Level 6 which is the same level I was staying on.

"That's me." I said with a smile. _I love the way she says my name._

"Carolina Tailson." She said and held out her hand which I gratefully took. _What a cool name!_

"So how'd you know I was a hockey player?" I asked out of pure curiosity.

She laughed. "I may not look like it but I'm a huge hockey fan. Especially the Rangers. Best team EVER!" _Yes! She's hot and a fan! This should work out well._

"So you came down for the next game?" I asked as the door opened.

"No, actually my friend who's my Ranger buddy moved down here recently but unfortunately her house's a mess still so I'm stuck in this hotel. And I couldn't get my hand on any tickets." She replied as we walked into the hallway.

"I can fix that. I can slip you some tickets tomorrow. The team's staying on this floor too." I said as we got to her door.

She turned around shocked. "Really? You'd do that for a girl you just met?"

"Sure why not! I'll slip you two under your door tomorrow." I replied.

"Well thanks in advance. Now I gotta go get some sleep. If I don't see you in the halls I'll see ya at the game. Night!" She said. And with that she walked into her room and closed the door behind her. _Hopefully I can focus better than Boyle on the game on Saturday._

**So what do you think? Please R&R! Am I doing well so far? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok! Next chapter! R&R guys! And still I sadly don't own any of the Rangers. :'( But enjoy the story anyway!**

Scarlet POV:

It was Friday, the day before the Rangers game, and my friend, Carolina, is visiting. My house is a mess as of now so we decided to meet up at her hotel. I can't wait to tell her that I met my favorite player, Brian Boyle, a couple of days ago. She will be in shock. When I pulled into the parking lot I texted her:

_What level are you on?_

Her response was _6. All the way at the end on the right._

I quickly hopped out of the car and walked into the hotel. I was so excited to see her. Yeah I only moved a couple of months ago. 2 to be exact but I missed her. I got in the elevator and pressed 6. _How should I tell her my news? Will she believe me? _I thought. When the elevator opened I ran down the hall and knocked on the last door to the right. Carolina threw the door open.

"SCARLET! I feel so short now! Thanks!" She screamed. Typical Carolina. She's only 5' 8" which isn't bad but its shorter than my 6' 1".

"I missed you too." I replied. _I'm totally telling her now._

"I have BIG news!" We said at the same time and laughed.

"You first!" Carolina said.

"No you! You never have important news!" I said back.

"Nooooooo!" She whined. "You first! Now get in here."

So I quickly explained how I ran into Brian Boyle a couple days ago. And how he seemed to really like me and wanted to see me again.

"Awwww! That's so cute! He will be seeing you again though." Carolina replied.

"What do you mean?" I asked with a look of confusion.

"Guess who I ran into yesterday after checking in!" Carolina said excitedly.

Only 2 people could make her this excited, Henrik Lundqvist or Brandon Dubinsky.

"WHO!" I asked. "Hank?" She shook her head. That means it has to be Dubi. "No freaking way!" I screamed.

"Yes way!" She said holding up 2 tickets. "Who's the bestest friend ever?" She asked.

My mouth dropped. She got tickets. I snatched one from her. They weren't bad seats. Lower level and a little bit off to the side of the goal.

"He gave them to you?" I asked. She nodded.

"They are on this floor! That's why I'm at the end." She replied even more excited than before. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Carolina and I got up and went to see who it was. Brian was at the door. He was obviously supposed to be messenger for Dubi but he saw me and automatically lost focus.

"Scarlet?" he asked.

"That's me! Hi!" I replied.

"Dubi and the guys wanted to know if you guys wanted to go to dinner with us. You guys in?" He asked.

"Yes!" Carolina and I answered at the same time.

"Ok. We'll pick you up at 7. Dress fancy." He said and walked back to his room.

Carolina looked at her watch. "It's 12 now. Let's go get some burgers and then go dress shopping."

"Sounds like a plan!" I replied happily.

Carolina POV:

So after the tedious task of finding a dress I would actually wear and that got Scarlet's approval we finally agreed on one for me. It was knee length, strapless, black and elegant. Scarlet decided on a navy blue, just above the knee, dress that was also strapless. When we got back it was 5:30 so I was sat down on the couch and let Scarlet do my hair. I am a tomboy and she is a girly girl so of course she wouldn't let me wear my hair down. She my light brown locks in a bun and added a pretty clip with a sparkly heart on it that I got when I was 12.

"Why didn't you tell me you kept that?" I asked as I admired my reflection in the mirror. I had some wavy strands of hair falling out of the bun but it looked pretty.

"Well I wouldn't tell you since I stole it when we were 14 and you were obsessed with hockey. You still are." She replied. I whipped around and looked at her. She looked even thinner than she already was in that dress. And she had her hair down in waves which looked amazing. Then I noticed that she had make-up in her hand. But she already had some on.

"Oh no! No, no, no! No way! I'm not wearing make-up! You can't make me! It will be coming right off!" I screamed.

"Alright! Sheesh!" She said with a smile. She liked teasing me with her girly accessories and make-up. She was lucky I was wearing heels, even if they were black. It was more than she would get from me normally. I even got a black clutch!

Finally when my torture was over I looked at the clock. It was 6:58. I checked my phone to see what hockey games were on. Nothing interesting so I turned it off and put it in my clutch. It was now 7 and there was a knock on the door. Scarlet beat me to opening it. _Damn these heels_, I thought.

Boyle POV:

Scarlet opened the door and I was amazed. She looked stunning. She was wearing a strapless navy blue dress which made her look amazingly skinny. I was speechless.

"You look amazing." I finally said.

She smiled and said "Thanks." I held out my arm and she took it. _This will be fun_, I thought. _Hanging with the guys and Scarlet and Carolina who apparently Dubi had a huge crush on. _

"Let's go." I said and we walked down to the lobby.

Dubi POV:

Carolina looked way different than she did when I first saw her. Then she was wearing her hair up in a high ponytail, a loose fitting blue tee, and jeans. Now she had her hair in an elegant bun, she had on a black dress that made her look slimmer than before. Overall she could pass for a model.

"Wow." Was all I could say. _If she was as cool as she seemed she could be the perfect girl for me._

"I take that as you look beautiful so thank you!" She replied with her stunning smile. I smiled back and took her hand in mine and went down to the lobby to meet with the guys.

**First date will be happening next chapter! I don't know about you guys but I'm excited! So keep R&Ring! The more reviews I get the sooner I'll update!**

**~NYRforever~**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hi guys! So I'm sorry if this chapter is really long! I had sudden inspiration and I had a lot of detail to add about the date. Hopefully you like it! Review your opinion! And thanks xlabx7 for betaing! Best beta ever! And I still, very sadly, don't own the Rangers!**

Carolina POV:

When we got to the lobby where the rest of the team stood I was star struck. I had imagined meeting these guys ever since I had become a Rangers fan at the age of five. Now I was practically on a date with one of my favorite players. Dream come true! I glanced over to Scarlet and she had the biggest grin on her face. She looked over at me and we both laughed for no apparent reason.

Dubi leaned over to us and whispered, "Just a warning Steps brought his girlfriend with him so you guys wouldn't be the only girls. She is a little judgmental so don't take anything personal. She does it to everyone."

"Ok." I said.

"Let's go meet the rest of the guys." Boyle said.

I let Dubi lead me and mentally named all of the guys since I knew all of their names by memory. Finally Dubi brought me over to Henrik Lundqvist, who is my favorite Ranger player of all time. He's the best goalie ever in my opinion.

"Carolina this is-" Dubi started but was cut off by me saying, "Henrik Lundqvist, aka Hank. Carolina, huge fan of yours." He stuck out his hand and I gladly shook it.

"Obviously a huge Rangers fan, Dubi." He replied.

"Since I was five." I said with a laugh.

"She's a keeper." He said with a wink and walked away.

"You've been a Rangers fan since you were five? Wow!" Dubi said in shock but quickly recovered.

He led me over to Steps and his girlfriend. She looked familiar to me. She had dirty blonde almost light brown hair with blue tips and brownish hazelish eyes. I couldn't put my finger on it. It was troubling me now.

"Hi! I'm Derek Stepan. You can call me Steps though. You must be Carolina. Dubi has been going on and on about you." Steps said making me laughed. "This is my girlfriend, Maxine." He said, that's when it clicked.

"Maxine Sheller?" I asked her. She nodded. That would be why I recognized her. We used to be really good friends back in New York. Then she moved to Pittsburgh 10 years ago. Now she was apparently dating Steps. Not bad.

"Carolina Tailson?" She asked. I nodded and we both smiled.

"You guys know each other?" Steps asked.

"Yeah. We used to be good friends. But I moved to Pittsburgh and then we lost touch." Maxine replied.

"Yeah long time no see Maxy." I said. Suddenly Scarlet was behind me with Boyle. Only then did it occur to me that with her heels she was almost as tall as him. Then I remembered that Maxine had never met Scarlet. I hoped Maxy won't be to skeptical of Scarlet. Maxine isn't the most trusting person.

"Scarlet this is Maxine, Maxine this is Scarlet." I said quickly. All my hopes were abandoned Maxine seemed skeptical of Scarlet though she quickly masked it. They shook hands and we made some small talk.

"Let's go to this cool French restaurant we made reservations for. They have bunny!" Hank said as he walked up to us.

"But I don't want to eat the Easter Bunny!" Steps and Maxine said in unison which made me laugh and realize just how perfect they were together.

Finally we got to the restaurant. It was very formal. We got seated and of course Maxine, still being the crazy girl that left ten years ago, made Scarlet, Dubi, Boyle, Steps, and I try the bunny with her. It tasted like chicken. Maxine then went into a story about how when she went to Paris with her mom she tried rabbit for the first time.

"You were right it tasted like chicken." I said recalling the conversation we had about it.

"When am I not right?" she asked me.

"Never." Scarlet said trying to join the conversation.

"Debatable." I said as I took a sip of wine. Everyone laughed including Maxy who punched me playfully in the arm.

"Hey didn't you lose your mom on the Paris streets?" I asked her recalling another one of our many conversations we had when she was there.

"Oh my gush yes!" she replied and went on with that story.

After about two hours we finished dinner with the guys which was very eventful and full of fun conversation. Everyone on the team except Boyle, Dubi, and Steps decided to head back to the hotel. Boyle decided to walk Scarlet home so we said our goodbyes to them.

Scarlet POV:

This night was awesome. Maxine seemed like fun. I can tell why Carolina liked her. She was funny as heck! But of course I had to go back early so I could get up early enough to get ready and wake Carolina up before the 12:30PM game we were going to tomorrow. Boyle was nice enough to walk me home. Once we got to the front steps I turned around to face him. I was about to say good night when he kissed me. We kissed for a good minute before he pulled away.

"I gotta get back to the hotel. But I'll see you tomorrow at the game. Ok?" He asked.

"Yeah. See you tomorrow Brian!" I replied. He kissed my hand and disappeared into the night.

I took out my phone and texted Carolina.

MEANWHILE

Maxine POV:

I can't believe that I get to see Carolina again! I missed her… a little. I mean we weren't the best of friends but we were close. When I had to move I could tell she was crushed. But she obviously found a new friend named Scarlet. She rubs me the wrong way though. I don't know why; she just does. I guess I'll ignore it for Carolina's sake.

"WHO WANTS ICE CREAM?" My insanely funny and hot boyfriend, Derek, asked sounding like a hyper four year old.

I exchanged a look with Carolina and Dubi and we all screamed, "ME!" The guys started running toward the shop. Carolina and I quickly slipped our heels off and ran after them giggling like school girls. When we made it to the ice cream place the guys were waiting at one of the many tables.

"What kind of ice cream do you guys want?" Derek asked.

"Chocolate with chocolate sauce on top! Oh and m&ms or miny chocolate chunks!" I replied happily as I took the seat closest to him.

"Carolina?" he asked.

"Coffee ice cream with gummy worms please." She replied taking the only other seat which was right next to Dubi.

"Oh, Carolina, you haven't changed one bit in the past ten years!" I exclaimed. I flashed back to one of the many times we went out for ice cream. We had raced to the ice cream shop on the corner of msin street. The last person there had to buy the ice cream. We had tied but she paid anyway. I had gotten chocolate with chocolate sauce and m&ms and she had gotten coffee ice cream with gummy worms. We had sat down in a booth and I told her that her ice cream looked like mud with worms crawling in it. We laughed for awhile at that comment.

"I hope I'm not the same as I was back then! I was so short when I was fifteen!" Carolina exclaimed bringing me back to reality. I had been fourteen when I had left.

"Don't worry. You grew about an inch or two taller." I said taunting her.

Finally Derek came back with the ice cream. We immediately dug in. Within five minutes I was done. I got up, threw out my garbage and sat back down.

"Thanks babe." I said as I kissed him on the cheek. Suddenly I got a delayed brain freeze. "Oo! Brain freeze!" I exclaimed clutching my head.

"Open your mouth." Derek said. I did as I was told and he placed his thumb on the roof of my mouth. I giggled. Soon everyone was done with their ice cream and we headed back to the hotel. Derek and I were ahead of Dubi and Carolina.

I could tell that she loved Dubi. Especially because he was all she could talk about. I glanced over my shoulder to see the cutest scene ever. Dubi had his arm across her shoulders and she was leaning her head on his arm. They were whispering about something. I couldn't make out what they were saying though. I saw Carolina start looking towards me and I quickly turned my head around with a smirk on my face. Derek held his hand out for me and I gladly took it. We walked back to the hotel and went up the stairs so that Dubi and Carolina could have some privacy.

Carolina's POV:

After ice cream we walked back to the hotel. Steps and Maxy were ahead of us. Dubi and I were lagging behind. He had his arm draped across my shoulders and I was leaning my head on his arm. We were talking about hockey. At one point I caught Maxine looking at us with a smirk on her face I was going to call her out on it but decided against it.

All too soon we got back to the hotel. Steps and Maxy took the stairs and we got the elevator. We had said our goodbyes in the lobby since according to Dubi, who I really should start referring to as Brandon, they might be a while in the stairs. My mind started to wonder on that and I shuddered at my realization. Finally we walked down the hall and got to my room.

"Night Brandon! See you at the game tomorrow!" I said.

"Yep!" He replied cheerfully. I'm hoping that it was because he was excited to be able to see me again. He turned around and went to his room and I closed the door to mine. I opened my clutch to find that I had 2 new messages from Scarlet.

_OMG! Brian KISSED ME! _Is what the first message said. The second said, _REPLY!_

I decided to ignore the last one and wait a while to. I was too tired to text her back. I quickly changed into sweats and a long sleeved shirt. I fell asleep thinking about what a wonderful night I had and the hockey game tomorrow.

**Again guys! R&R! What do you think? Any ideas for the next chappie? Also thanks again xlabx7 for betaing this!**

**~NYRforever~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry about the whole not updating as frequently as I used to, but hey I'm updating for you guys now! And I know you people are reading this stuff! So review and let me know what you think! I want to hear your opinions! Enjoy this chapter! I don't own any of the Rangers. **

**Scarlet POV:**

I had woken up at eight and quickly got dressed for the game. I had decided on a pair of light wash jeans and my Boyle jersey. I decided that I would go all out, at least my version of all out; I used some red and blue war paint on my cheeks. I brought it with me knowing that Carolina would want some. I put my black flats onto my feet and quickly headed out.

By the time I arrived at the hotel it was nine. The guys and Maxine were downstairs eating breakfast. I smiled and waved as I walked by.

Boyle screamed, "Nice jersey, Scarlet!" after me.

I laughed and replied, "I know right!" over my shoulder.

I already knew that Carolina would still be asleep. So I decided to take advantage of this. I quickly grabbed the war paint out of my purse and got red, white, and blue on three of my fingers.

Finally I made it to Carolina's room. I knocked loudly on the door with my clean hand. I heard a groan from inside and finally the door opened up revealing a groggy Carolina. I quickly took my war paint covered fingers and made three lines on each of her cheeks.

"Beautiful!" I said as I made my way past her. She didn't seem to notice what I had done and went to go get her jersey and change. When she came back out she had her Dubinsky jersey on with a pair of dark wash jeans and her favorite ponytail with two pom poms that are red, white, and blue. She was totally Rangered up, or at least as much as she could be right now. She slipped her Uggs on and we went downstairs to eat breakfast.

"I'm not hungry!" Carolina protested.

"Well I am." I said. I really wasn't that hungry but I wanted to see if the guys were still here so we could wish them good luck before they headed out. I checked my watch it was ten. They wouldn't leave till about eleven or ten thirty so we definitely have time to see them. The elevator finally reached the lobby and we walked out.

"Fine. McDonald's?" Carolina asked hopefully.

"How about Dunkin Donuts?" I asked.

"YES! I need some coffee!" She practically screamed.

We rounded the corner and the guys were where I had seen them before. Derek had his arm slung around Maxine's waist as Hank and Boyle patted the seats next to them.

"Hey!" I said to Boyle and kissed his cheek. He blushed a little at that and I smiled.

"Maxine, you wanna come with us to get coffee?" Carolina asked excitedly.

"Seems like you already had some," she said with a smile, "but sure." With that she gave Derek a kiss on the lips and stood up to join us.

"Be back soon!" We chorused and walked out to the Dunkin' Donuts located conveniently two blocks away from the hotel.

**Carolina POV**:

We arrived at Dunkin' Donuts and ordered. We all got medium coffees and decided to get some food as well. Scarlet got a bacon, egg, and cheese bagel. Maxine and I got a box of 100 powdered munchkins with cream inside. We walked out of the store with our coffees and food. The guys were still where we had left them. Max and I sat down between Derek and Brandon, who kept trying to steal our munchkins. Finally we let them have some. All too soon it was eleven and they had to leave.

"GOOD LUCK!" Max, Scarlet, and I chorused.

"Um, Max, I think you're forgetting something!" Steps said pointing to his cheek. She looked at me, rolled her eyes and kissed him on the cheek. Scarlet did the same thing with Brian. Brandon just stood there waiting for his teammates to join him.

Max, seeing my frown that I tried to hide, whispered to me, "He doesn't want to push it. Give him some time." I nodded and went back to eating the munchkins.

**Dubi's POV**:

"What was that?" Steps asked harshly after we left the hotel and were on the way to the arena in his car.

"What do you mean?" I asked him. That earned me a head slap from Boyler who was sitting in the back.

"What's with you and Carolina? You don't seem to want to go anywhere with her!" Boyle explained.

"I want to take things slowly with her." I told them.

"Take too long to make a move and she'll lose interest." Steps warned after he slammed on the brakes and swore at the driver in front of him.

"I know." I said. "I'll make a move on her after the game."

"Good! You obviously like her and trust me she likes you too. I can tell." Boyler said with a wink. With that we headed to the arena.

**TIME LASP**

**Carolina's POV**:

They guys were warming up before the game. Maxine, Scarlet, and I were in the luxury box. _This is going to be awesome!_ I thought as the guys continued to skate in circles. Finally they got in position and the game started. The starting line-up was Boyler, Dubi, Captain Cally, Del Z, Girardi, and Hank. Boyle won the face off and Captain Cally got the puck. He quickly passed to Dubi and off they went. Boyle was set up in front as a screen and Dubi took a shot. It just barely went in! Max, Scarlet, and I started jumping around and cheering.

"YES!" Scarlet screamed.

"We're on the board!" Max screamed back.

"YAY DUBI!" I yelled excitedly.

The guys celebrated quickly and then switched lines. Now Steps, Hags, Richie, Staal, and Woywitka were on.

"Yeah Steps!" Max screamed just loud enough for Steps to hear and give her a wink. She smiled.

In the next few shifts Steps had scored which made Max spaz like an idiot. Dubi, Boyle, and Captain Cally were back on the ice. The Flyers seemed to be getting very physical and weren't focusing much on the goal scoring. Suddenly Dubi was rammed into the boards by Claude Giroux really hard, he could barely get up. My heart completely stopped beating. _No! No! NO! He's ok right! Please tell me he's ok! _I pleaded silently. The refs blew the whistle and Dubi had to be helped off the ice by Boyler and Captain Cally. My heart practically broke. _He's got to be ok! Please be ok!_ I silently prayed.

**HAHAHAHAHA! Cliffy! What do you guys think should happen! Review and tell me!**

**~NYRforever~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Sorry for not updating… I was busy. But I decided to update all three stories today. Hope you guys like them. And I still don't own the Rangers. Please review and expect an update on Thursday.**

Dubi POV:

I was rammed into the boards by Giroux. I was fine except my right leg. Well my whole body hurt, but mostly my right side was hurt the most. I needed help skating off the ice. I looked over at where the girls were sitting before I got off. Carolina looked like she was freaking out.

"I told you she likes you a lot." Boyler whispered to me emphasizing a lot.

I just groaned and punched him lightly in the shoulder before trying to skate away from him and off the ice. I fell onto his outstretched arm and bit my lip. The pain radiated from my ankle. Finally Captain Cally came over and helped Boyle and me the rest of the way off the ice. I had my right ankle examined and it apparently was only twisted. I was relieved but I wasn't allowed to play the rest of the game. We won 5-2 so I was happy. Richie, Hags, and Steps got our final goals while I sat in the locker room.

After the game Maxine, Scarlet, and Carolina waltzed in to the room. Max automatically went to go congratulate Steps. Scarlet went to sit next to Boyle and talk. Carolina came over to me and seemed a little relieved that I wasn't as hurt as she thought.

"Are you okay? You gave me a heart attack." She said.

"Yeah I'm fine. I only twisted my ankle. No big deal." I replied. Relief washed over all of her features.

"Glad to hear that you're fine." She said finally. I smiled in return. She was nicer then I originally thought.

"Hey Max wanted to talk to me after the game, like right now. I'll see you when you guys go for a late lunch. Okay?" She said and before she ran off she kissed me lightly on the forehead. I couldn't stop smiling after that.

Steps POV:

"Dubs, you coming or are you going to stay here?" I asked standing in front of him. He seemed to be in a sort of trance ever since Carolina had been there.

He shook his head, probably to clear it, and said "Yeah. Let's go."

As we were leaving I asked him, "What happened to you?"

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"You know what I mean! Now answer the damn question!" I replied angrily. I hate it when he plays stupid to get out of things like this.

"Carolina kissed me on the forehead." He replied with a smile.

I stopped dead in my tracks. "Are you kidding me?" I asked him.

"Yeah why?" Dubi answered me cocking an eyebrow.

"What happened to making your move?" I asked him hitting him lightly on the arm.

"I'll make it later… at lunch… or something…" He said shrugging.

"You better." I replied rolling my eyes and with that we headed to the restaurant.

**Sorry it's short… I will have another update for you guys on Thrusday…. Hopefully…. And thank you xlabx7 for betaing! **

**~NYRforever**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Sorry I didn't update earlier. I blame writers block. But I updated today for you guys. Hopefully I can update again before I go on vacation. Enjoy the chapter guys. And Happy Birthday to Michael Del Zotto! :)  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Rangers or any of the songs/ movies/shows mentioned. **

Scarlet POV:

We arrived at the restaurant and sat with the guys. Steps and Dubi had yet to arrive. In the meantime Carolina seemed to be having a good conversation with Hank and Captain Cally. Maxine was happily talking with Hags and Kreider.

I was sitting next to Boyler and Feds. We were talking about the next game they would be playing which is against Pittsburgh.

Soon Steps and Dubi walked in. Max ran over to Steps and hugged him. He hugged her back. Carolina smiled at Dubi and he went over to her to kiss her cheek. She turned a bright pink.

"YOUR STOMACH LINING TURNED RED WHEN YOU BLUSHED! Fact!" Maxine screamed. Which made everyone laugh.

I spazzed when Dubi kissed her. I knew how much she liked him. She couldn't stop smiling for the rest of lunch.

**TIME LASP**

Carolina POV:

On the way back to my hotel Maxine, Scarlet, and I sang random songs. It started with "This Is How We Do It" by Montell Jordan, "Glad You Came" by the Wanted, and "I Wanna Go" by Britney Spears. Then Max went solo and sang "Back Stabbin' Betty" by Cage the Elephant and "My Team" by Mac Miller.

By the time we had made it to the hotel we were laughing so hard we could barely stand up. The guys laughed at us as we walked down the hall and into my room.

Finally we stopped laughing and watched The Outsiders, Finding Nemo, Brave, and Paranormal Activity 3. After that we fell asleep on the couch while watching _Ghost Adventures_.

Boyler POV:

Dubi and I went to check on the girls. He used the spare room key Carolina gave him to let us in. _Ghost Adventures _was on.

I picked up Scarlet and carried her out. I figured I would drive her back to her house just because it wasn't that far and it was the nice thing to do.

I placed her in the passenger seat of my car and drove slowly to her house so I wouldn't wake her with any bumps. I quickly carried her, grabbed the spare key, and unlocked the door. I laid her on her bed and left her a quick note before driving back off.

Steps POV:

Brandon texted me to come and get Maxine from Carolina's hotel room. I walked over and saw Dubi sitting on the couch next to Carolina who was asleep watching _Ghost Adventures_. Without taking his eyes off the screen he pointed to the chair with Maxine asleep in it. I scooped her up and took her to her room. I placed her on the bed and she mumbled something about a ghost in an elevator. I kissed her on the cheek and started to leave the room. She mumbled for me to stay. I decided that I would just fall asleep on her couch. I laid down and almost instantly fell asleep.

**Please review!  
~NYRforever**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey! Hope you like the chapter guys! I had fun writing it! :) Enjoy and review! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the New York Rangers.**

Carolina POV:

I woke up on the couch in my hotel room. I sat up and saw Dubi asleep in the chair across from where I was. I looked at the TV to see that _Ghost Adventures_ was still on. He must've watched it while I slept. I knew I had a devilish smile on my face, for that happens every time I have a plan. Right then, I had a great one.

I silently got up and made my way behind the chair. In one quick, fluid motion I grabbed his shoulders and abruptly shook them screaming, "BOO!"

He shot up out of the chair and screamed like a little girl. I snickered behind him admiring my work because my brilliant plan had worked!

"Oh my god I hate you!" He said and started chasing me. I giggled and flung the door open to run into the hallway.

"Good luck catching me!" I screamed, as I bolted down the hall.

He was soon on my heels. I mentally cursed my short legs. He grabbed me around the waist, and pulled my body against his.

"I think that I caught you." He whispered into my ear. I rolled my eyes and smiled.

"Did I tell you that since you caught me, you get to buy me breakfast?" I asked him.

"No." He responded.

"Hey guess what! Since you caught me you have the honor of buying me breakfast!" I said with a laugh.

"Fine. Let's go." He said as he let go of my waist, grabbed my hand, and led me out of the hotel.

Scarlet POV:

I woke up sprawled across my bed. Last time I remembered I was in Carolina's hotel room hanging with the girls. I looked on my bedside table where I saw a mysterious folded note.

_Dear Scarlet,_

_ I brought you home. Meet me in front of the hotel at twelve today. _

_ ~Brian_

That explained so much about my new surroundings. It was a nice gesture from him too! Most guys I knew wouldn't leave a note or even bring me home. It was only nine right now so I figured that I would continue my unpacking.

I grabbed one of my boxes and brought it to my bed. I laughed as I opened it up; it was the box filled with most of my Rangers stuff. I found old pictures of Carolina and I at the games, some of my old jerseys, pucks I'd collected, and so many more memories.

I went through the whole box and decided I'd have to get Carolina over here so I could show her.

Maxine POV:

I woke up this morning with a start. I don't remember going back to my room. We had been watching _Ghost Adventures,_ which was one of my favorite shows, at Carolina's hotel room and I must've fallen asleep on the couch. How had I gotten here?

I silently padded out of my room. I screamed when I saw Steps sleeping on the couch. I didn't remember him being here. It probably didn't help that I was jumpy after I watched that show.

Steps immediately woke up after I screamed, and fell on the floor. I laughed at him as he got up.

"Why'd you scream?" He asked me as he rubbed his head, which was the first thing to hit the floor.

"Why are you here?" I asked him.

"I brought you back here last night. You mumbled something about a ghost in an elevator, and then you mumbled something about wanting me to stay so I slept on the couch." He replied.

"Oh. Well thanks." I told him as I kissed his cheek.

"You want to go grab breakfast?" He asked me.

"Sure!" I said as I grabbed his hand and yanked him out of the hotel.

**Thanks for reading! **

**~NYRforever**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry guys for not updating in weeks. I have reasons: 1. Rangers re runs are on! 2. Xlabx7's birthday is today HAPPY BIRTHDAY HOCKEY BUDDY! 3. Julygem's birthday was the 15****th**** HAPPY LATE BIRTHDAY BUDDY! 4. I was kind of lazy…**

**Those are my brilliant reasons! Hope you like this chapter. Don't know how much longer this story is going to go on for… but enjoy it! **

**Disclaimer: IDOTNYRETTWBC! (I Don't Own The New York Rangers Even Though That Would Be Cool!) ;)**

Max POV:

I was packing today and leaving for home. I have to go to Pittsburgh so I can do even more packing! I'm moving to New York when Derek goes back with the rest of the team. He asked me to share an apartment with him so I happily agreed. I mean we have been dating for two years and I want to see him more considering he can't really visit during the hockey season. So as soon as we got back from breakfast I ran to pack up my stuff in the hotel room. I didn't want to be driving too late. Steps randomly just walked into my room.

"You need any help?" He asked me.

"No, I think I'm good," I told him.

"You excited to move in?" He questioned as he sat on my bed.

"Yes!" I practically screamed. Truthfully I had been waiting for him to ask me to join him in the city for a long time.

"Good," He replied as he kissed me on the cheek and left.

I sighed and grabbed all my bags. I looked around one more time to make sure I had everything and then headed out to my car. Steps said he would check out for me so I didn't worry about that. I smiled into my mirror and ripped out of the parking lot to the open road.

Steps POV:

Maxy left. I watched her rip out of the parking lot myself. Now I can't wait to go back to New York. I mean we're allowed to leave but the guys want to hang around a bit longer, so I figured I'd stay too. And I honestly don't want to get back just because we'd be on home ice or anything hockey related. It's because Maxy had agreed to move in with me.

Usually we can only see each other when I have a game against the Pens, breaks, and off-season. Now we can be together morning, evening, and night.

When she comes I also want to pop the question but I feel like it might be too much at once. I'll ask the guys for their opinion and maybe Carolina and Scarlet.

Dubi POV:

There was a loud bang on my hotel room door followed by an, 'ow!' I sighed and got up from the couch to open it. Steps was there holding his head.

"I ran into the door," He said.

"You're an idiot," I told him as I let him in.

"Thanks," He responded sarcastically, "I need to talk to you about something. It involves Max and I."

"And you're asking me? You'd be better off asking Henke! Dude I suck at couple stuff and advice. Have you seen me and Carolina?" I asked him.

"Well she seems to like you. You're just a chicken," He stated.

"This is totally making me want to help you," I said sarcastically.

"Fine I take it all back, you're a romantic genius. Help me," I looked at Steps somewhat shocked by his desperate tone.

"Fine what do you need?" I asked, snapping out of my quick daze. A wave of relief washed over his features and he seemed to relax a little.

"I want to propose to Max but I don't know if I should," He said biting his lip.

"You should before she gets into the apartment!" I told him. He had my support 100%.

"Ok. Cool. I'll do that. Thanks Dubi!" He said and left. I rolled my eyes and began to watch TV again thinking about Carolina. Man I had it bad for her. I'll text her, when I find my phone….

Scarlet POV:

Carolina came over right before I had to leave.

"Okay, stay here and go through the boxes. I'll be back at some point."

"Gotcha!" She said with a wink.

"I trust you not to break anything. Just unpack," I told her sternly.

In response she saluted me and said, "Yes ma'am," before disappearing into the house's depths.

I sighed and prayed nothing bad would happen as I hopped into my car and went to meet Boyle.

Boyle POV:

I stood in front of the hotel waiting for Scarlet. I've felt like I haven't been able to actually talk to her. I figured we could eat some lunch and then walk around and you know… talk.

Soon I saw a dirty blonde head and chocolate brown eyes in front of me. It was Scarlet and my face automatically lit up. She linked one arm through mine and we quickly headed off to where ever her feet wanted to go.

"Brian, do you know where we're headed?" she asked.

"Not one bit," I replied. We both laughed and I redirected us towards McDonald's.

"You're class C," Scarlet said teasingly.

"Thanks," I responded with a smile.

"No, class C," She said with a giggle making a "C" with her hands.

My smile faded and I stuck my tongue out at her. But when she laughed I couldn't oppress the smile that came.

We ordered our food and sat down in a booth together.

"So tell me," I said seriously as I took a sip of _Coke_, "Yankees or Red Sox?"

"Yankees," She said.

"Dammit a Yankees girl," I said jokingly.

"Well then!" She said pretending to be hurt.

The whole date went on like that. A lot of laughs and stories were shared. Scarlet was probably one of the coolest girls I've met. I don't think I ever want to leave her.

Carolina POV:

I started unpacking boxes while Scarlet was away with Boyle. There was a lot of pictures, vases, kitchen supplies, and other stuff I didn't care enough to identify.

I decided that I would go through one more box before taking a break. I carefully opened the lid and gasped at what I found inside.

**REVIEW GUYS! That's all I have to say.**

**~NYRforever**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey hey hey! Hope you guys like the chapter! R&R! Also good luck to Dubi in Columbus I'm going to miss him. :(**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the New York Rangers.**

Max POV:

I finally got back to my house and the first thing I did was collapse on my bed. It was an exhausting drive. I then decided I should start packing because then I could get to Steps' apartment faster. I had already decided I was only bringing my clothes and possessions with me since Steps already had enough furniture. When I sold my house almost everything came with it.

I packed my clothes, jewelry, and everything but my Rangers stuff. I used to like the Penguins but Steps had come down and helped me throw all that away. I still have my Crosby jersey though. I had hid that before he could get to it. I slowly folded up my Stepan jersey that he had gotten me a couple of months after we started dating.

I tucked that down at the bottom of my box. Then I added in some of the Steps posters I had on my wall. Next came all my pictures that I had tacked there as well.

First I took down the picture that Hank had taken of Steps giving me a piggy back ride. I had come up to New York because they were on off season. He had piggy backed me a couple of blocks and then we had raced to Central Park. I carefully placed the picture in the box.

I picked up the next picture. I think that Gaby took this one. It was Steps and me skating together. That was our first winter as a couple. The funny thing is that the whole time we were skating the main thing I remember is falling on my butt and Steps helping me back up. It was still a fun experience though! I laughed trying to think of how many times I fell exactly.

The next picture was equally if not even more funny. It was one of Steps licking his nose and my failing attempt to do the same. I don't even know what possessed us to do that but it was a funny memory now that I'm looking back at it.

I put a couple more pictures in the box without looking at them and then soon enough I was done packing up. I sighed and lay down on my bed. I stared at the ceiling only to remember that one picture Steps and I had put up there. It was a group shot of me with the whole team. We had been goofing off and made duck faces at the camera. I jumped up and grabbed it. I re-opened the box and placed it on top. I loved that picture to death. Finally I decided to get some take out and then go to bed.

I ordered a small pizza and had it delivered. It was a pretty quick and soon I was sleeping and dreaming of Steps.

Scarlet POV:

I came back to my house with Boyle to find a new car in the driveway.

"Dubi's." Boyle said pointing to the car.

"Okay." I told him as I hopped out my car. When I walked into my house I saw a few boxes already unpacked. I sighed and walked to my room.

"Dude, we have to go through this!" Carolina said excitedly. Dubi was sitting next to her.

"Fine." I said already knowing it was the Ranger box.

We all sat in a circle with the box in the middle. I opened it and then took out my Boyle and Del Zotto jerseys along with everything else but the pictures.

Carolina reached into the box and pulled out one. She started laughing.

"I remember this!" She said showing everyone a picture of us on Halloween. We had our Ranger jerseys on, red, white, and blue war paint, and anything else red, white, and blue we could find and wear. We had gone all out that year.

"Wow." The guys said in unison.

"We're insane…" I said.

Dubi pulled out the next picture and seemed to be half way between a horror face and laughing.

"What the heck?" He asked showing us the picture of Carolina kissing the TV when Dubi was getting interviewed. Carolina blushed at the pictures. We both had copies of all of these pictures and I know for a fact hers is on display in her apartment.

I picked the next one it was me when Carolina gave me my Boyle jersey. I had freaked out crazily. I showed the guys.

"Glad to know you were happy." Boyle said as he kissed my cheek.

Now it was his turn. He smiled and showed the picture. It was one of the Ranger games that Carolina and I had gone to. We were wearing our jerseys. The Rangers had won that game 4-1 and it was versus the Panthers. I remember singing the goal song so loud my throat hurt.

We kept going in that order until we had no more pictures left. So enough the guys and Carolina had to leave and as soon as they left I fell asleep.

**Hoped you guys enjoyed! Review if you did!**

**~NYRforever**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! I don't own anything but my OC's. I hope you guys liked this. I think that there's gonna be only another chapter or two after this. Check out my poll on my profile. Tell me what you guys think of this.**

Carolina POV:

The week went by way too fast. Scarlet was settled in now. The guys were leaving tomorrow and I was leaving today. This had been the best week of my life. I met Brandon Dubinsky, my favorite hockey player, and now I was dating him. As a bonus I got to see Maxine again. I finished packing up and dragged my luggage downstairs to check out.

Finally I wheeled my stuff to my car. I shoved it in the back and closed my trunk. I sighed and walked back into the hotel. Dubi had told me to swing by his room before I left for New York again.

I quickly knocked on his door. It swung open almost immediately and I was pulled into a bone crushing hug.

"Dubi, I can't breathe," I gasped out.

"Sorry," He said as he let go.

"I guess this is good bye for now?" I asked.

"I'll see you in New York," He told me.

"Yay!" I said with a smile.

"The rest of the guys want to say good bye to you," He said.

"Wow I'm popular," I said with a laugh. Soon I was bombarded with hugs from behind me. I screamed as I was swallowed up into a circle created by the team.

"I'll miss you guys!" I said as soon as I calmed down.

"Don't worry we won't let Dubi have you all to himself," Del Z said.

"Yeah Boyle and Steps don't get Scarlet and Maxine to themselves either," Cally added.

"You're gonna invite Scarlet up to New York right?" Boyle asked me.

"Whenever she can she'll come. My house is like her second home," I told them. "Now I have to leave."

I managed to find an escape route from the hug and quickly dashed through.

"Bye!" I said after giving Dubi one last hug. I dashed down the stairs and to my car again.

"Now to say good-bye to Scarlet," I mumbled to myself. I quickly drove over there and knocked on the door.

"You're leaving?" Scarlet asked.

"Yeah," I said and hugged her. "Come to my apartment anytime you want."

"I will," She told me.

"Boyle really wants you to come," I said with a giggle that made Scarlet blush. "Hahaha! You're turning scarlet."

"Oh hush and leave already," She said now annoyed.

"Well bye then!" I said as I walked to my car.

"See you soon!" She called after me.

"Soon?" I asked as I whipped around. She had her phone in her hand.

"Boyle wants me to come and visit once they get back," Scarlet said not even looking up from the device.

"I'll see you in a couple of days then," I said as I climbed into my car and started the drive home.

**TIME LAPSE**

Steps POV:  
I paced in front of my apartment building. I had the ring in my pocket now all I needed was Max.

After what felt like hours Max's car pulled up in front of me. I felt the butterflies fill my stomach. When she stepped out of her car my jaw dropped.

She was wearing her Crosby jersey.

"What the heck?" I asked her.

She popped her trunk. "What?" She asked innocently.

"Nothing," I told her.

She picked up one box and I stacked two up and brought them up the elevator. It kept going like this until all of the boxes were outside my apartment.

I took a deep breath trying to clam myself down. My mind was going crazy coming up with every bad scenario.

"Steps are you ok?" Max asked.

"Fine. Listen Max…" I started.

"Do you not want me to move in?" She asked. "It's fine if you don't. I can always find somewhere else to stay…"

"No," I said. "No I want you to move in. Trust me."

"Then what is it? You seem unusually tense," She said with worry in her eyes.

_Might as well get it over with now…_ I thought. I quickly pulled out the ring and got down on one knee. Max gasped and threw a hand over her mouth.

"Maxine Sheller, will you marry me?" I asked even more nervous than before.

"Yes," She said. My face lit up as I slipped the ring on her finger. I picked her up and spun her around in a hug making her giggle.

"I would've preferred you wearing a different jersey when I asked that," I told her.

"Oh hush!" She said as I put her down.

We quickly carried in the boxes and unloaded them. Once that was done she pulled out her phone and I pulled out mine. I texted the whole team about it and got congrats.

Carolina POV:

I was lying down on my bed and started drifting off until I got a text. I sighed and picked up my phone. It can't be Scarlet cause she's been packing so she can come up later today. The rest of the guys were on the road. Now I was very curious so I read the message.

From Maxy: Getting married. Maid of honor?

To Maxy: Sure thing as long as you don't put me in a puffy pink dress. Steps proposed?

From Maxy: Darn it. How'd you know my plan? And yes he did! Come over and I'll show you the ring!

To Maxy: No you come here. I'm waiting for Scar.

From Maxy: Fine be there in ten.

After that I threw the phone down on the bed and got up. I heard it go off a couple of times after that but ignored it.

Soon enough both Scarlet and Max showed up.

"Scarlet agreed to be a bridesmaid!" Maxy said excitedly.

"Yay…" I said with a yawn.

"Someone's tired!" Scarlet said as she put her stuff in one of my spare rooms.

"Yeah, come on now!" Max said as she plopped down on the couch and held her ring finger out to me.

"Nice ring," I said as I sat down in the armchair.

"Ooo! Very pretty," Scarlet said.

"I know right? Now I was thinking for the wedding…" Max rambled on. I zoned her out along with Scarlet.

"CAROLINA!" They screamed after awhile.

"What?" I asked. Suddenly hands were over my eyes. "I'm blind!"

"Guess who?" I heard a familiar voice whisper in my ear.

"DUBI! Are Boyle and Steps here too?" I asked.

"You find that out," With that he removed his hands and kissed me on the cheek.

"I can't," I said closing my eyes.

"Why not?" I heard Steps ask.

"Because I am blind," I told them and with that I got up and walked to the kitchen surprisingly not tripping. I felt around for the cookies I had made earlier then left on the counter. As soon as I felt them I picked one up and put it in my mouth.

This time I tripped over my own feet and fell. I pulled the cookie out of my mouth.

"Carolina? Are you okay?" Dubi asked.

"Yeah," I said as I opened my eyes and got up.

Max was sitting on Steps lap in the armchair and Boyle was on the floor with Scarlet.

"So are we going to talk about the wedding again?" I asked as I sat on the couch. Dubi lay down and put his head in my lap with a huge smile on his face.

"Yes," Max said excitedly as she started rambling again. "I was thinking a bouquet of blue roses. They would match my hair and they're awesome looking…"

**R&R**

**~NYRforever**


	12. Chapter 12

**Last chapter guys! I hope you enjoyed it! Sorry for the cheesy ending… I was thinking of possibly doing some drabbles with these characters. Only if you want them. Review if you do. Hope you guys enjoyed. I loved writing this for you. Can't believe my first NHL fan fiction is done :'(**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Rangers. **

**P.S. ALL OF THE DRESSES WILL BE ON MY PROFILE EVENTUALLY! Just putting that out there…**

Boyle POV:

"Do I look alright?" I asked for what felt like the second time. Although, due to the look that I was getting from Dubi and Steps, it was probably more than that.

"You look fine," They answered.

"You sure?" I asked as I fixed my tux again.

"YES!" I heard Carolina and Max yell from behind me. I jumped about ten feet, considering they weren't there about five seconds ago.

"My little giant is all grown up!" Max said as she hugged me.

"That's so...contradicting…" I said lamely. I was fumbling for words, my mind going a mile a minute.

"Oh hush," She said. She pulled away quickly and fixed my tux.

"I think it's good guys, I've fixed it about 50 times." I announced.

"Really? I got 75." Dubi said.

"I must have miscounted, I got 78." Steps added.

"Guys, leave him alone. It's his wedding day! I'm sure you guys were the same way on your big day. I know you were Steps," Carolina said with a pointed look that made Steps blush. Him and Max's wedding had gone perfectly, and can I just say bet Scarlet looks amazing in her dress? I haven't seen it but she looks good in everything. But don't get me wrong, Carolina and Dubi's was amazing, except for the part where Carolina nearly face planted in the middle of the isle. That girl can not walk in heels. I shook my head, but quickly held my hands up to my hair, making sure it stayed where Maxine had styled it. She would kill me if it got out of place.

"Dubi was way worse." Max said confidently.

"I wasn't that bad!" He called defensively.

"You were too," Max sang as she turned on her heel, her pale dress flying.

"I love this dress," Carolina sighed as Dubi spun her around, her own peach dress flowing around them.

"My wife is a genius." I said, smiling.

"She's not your wife yet-" Steps started, until he was elbowed in the stomach by the Dubinski's, both of them glaring.

"Shut up Steps! Anyway, I gotta go find Scarlet. Adios amigos!" Carolina laughed as she skipped out of the room.

Scarlet POV:

"Does my dress look good?" I asked for the trillionth time.

"You're almost as bad as the groom," Max muttered. She was standing in the doorway, observing my spazzing with a blank look on her face.

"He's freaking out too? Wait, what if something goes wrong? I really want this to go perfect, I've been planning my wedding since I was a kid. I REALLY want it to be perfect. Your wedding was perfect!" I pointed to Max, who shrugged. "So was Carolina's!" I ranted getting even more nervous as the words flowed out of my mouth.

"Oh shush! Everything will be fi- I mean perfect!" Carolina said as she rushed over and hugged me.

"Don't mess up the beading," I commanded. "Or wrinkle it! I don't want to walk down the aisle looking like I'm wearing a trash-can on my hips!"

I glanced down at my dress. It was long, flowing sating with beautiful crystal detailing, and an empire waist, which is exactly what I wanted. I couldn't believe I'd found one like it.

"I won't wrinkle it, I was just trying to show support!" Carolina said.

"Okay, sorry," I said, giving her a warm smile and trying to relax.

"You'll be fine. Now I think we have to go, don't freak out while we're gone!" Max said.

They hugged me, and left. I concentrated, and took a deep breath, settling my nerves. I could do this.

**TIME LASPE SINCE I CAN'T WRITE ABOUT A WEDING FOR MY LIFE!**

**A COUPLE OF MONTHS LATER J**

Dubi POV:

"No game tonight!" I said excitedly from the microwave dinged, and I ran into the room, fresh carrying bags of popcorn.

"We already knew that, Dubi," Scarlet said from her position on Boyler's lap.

"I was making it official?" I said, matching her tone.

"I'll go get a movie!" Carolina exclaimed, ready to launch off her chair.

"NO!" We all yelled, causing her to pout.

"We don't need to see the Bourne Series for the millionth time!" Max said from her perch on top of the couch. She couldn't sit ON the couch like a normal human being, she had to sit ABOVE it. I stifled a laugh as I racked my brain for suggestions.

"_Ghost Adventures_?" I offered.

"There's only re-runs on." Scarlet answered tiredly.

"Let's go out!" Carolina said.

"How do you have this much energy?" Scarlet asked, looking at her friend with wide eyes.

"What'd you guys do to her?" Steps asked. We all knew they had been out together while we had gone to practice.

"We took her ice skating, and then we played soccer with some of our old friends that were in town." Scarlet explained.

"I'm a ball of energy!" Carolina said with a giggle. "But seriously let's all go out. We haven't gone anywhere in forever."

"Not true! We went outside today!" Maxine argued sarcastically.

She rolled her eyes. "You know what I mean! Let's go OUT out!"

"Sounds good to me," Boyler said.

"Are we going all fancy, or casual?" Steps asked. Man, he sounded like such a chick.

"I say we go to _McDonald's_." Scarlet said quickly.

"Deal." The girls chorused.

"OK then…" I said slowly, not getting why they would choose Mickey D's.

"They're too tired to go anywhere." Carolina told me. I swear she could read my mind.

I kissed her cheek and walked to the door.

"We can bring it back and get movies while we're out," I said, getting excited. "Teamwork guys!"

"Yeah!" Steps and Boyle agreed as they ran out the door. I quickly followed them and closed the door behind me. The whole time we were out, all I was thinking of was how lucky we were to fall in love with the girls that used to be strangers to us, became our best friends, and eventually the love of our lives.

Maxine POV:

Once the guys left, I ran and grabbed a small box from under Carolina's bed. Each one of us had a similar box under our beds, but Scarlet's and I's were labeled "Wedding". You can guess what the photographs in them were of.  
I pulled out my "official" wedding portrait first.

"We're seriously doing this again?" Carolina whined. "I looked horrible!"

"I looked amazing!" I sang as I showed them my picture. I had gotten blue roses for my bouquet, which had complimented my hair, and my dream wedding dress; A strapless, sweetheart neckline ballgown dress with a tulle skirt, and beaded belt. I had the belt placed around the narrowest part of my waist, and may I say it look fantastic? Well, I just did; IT LOOKED FANTASTIC!

"I loved your dress, it was gorgeous," Scarlet sighed, snapping me out of my recollections.

"It was great; It's tucked away in my closet now." I said sadly. I love that dress almost as much as I love Steps!

"The guys looked great." Carolina pointed out.

"Don't they always…" Scarlet said dreamily.

"Yeah…" Carolina and I agreed.

"The bridesmaids dresses were lovely," Scarlet said.

"True dat." Carolina agreed, crossing her arms in an attempt to be "gangsta." As you can probably tell, Carolina is not street. At all.

"I have good taste," I stated bluntly. I put them in one-shoulder, sheath chiffon dresses. They were a navy blue and looked great on all the girls.

"NEXT PICTURE!" I said after I finished reliving my wedding. I held up Carolina's pictures.

"Oh god no!" Carolina exclaimed as she buried her face into her hands.

"Your dress was so cute!." Scarlet gushed.

"Uhm, no, it wasn't." Carolina said into her hands. I looked at the chiffon A-line gown that she had fallen in love with the moment she saw it on the rack. Dubi had melted into a puddle of love-sick goo when he saw it on her.

"The bridesmaid dresses were cool too," Scarlet said as she pointed to the little empire waist, lavender dresses we had worn.

Suddenly, the door swung wide open, basically scaring the crap out of the female population of the household.

"We're back!" Steps screamed.

"With horror movies!" Dubi added. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Carolina fist pump. She then grabbed the boxes and pictures and ran to her room to stash them.

'Act normal' she mouthed out as she ran in. Of course, being us, we struck the most unnatural poses right as they walked into the living room. The guys returned them, and we all doubled over in hysterics.

Soon, we started the movies, but I couldn't really follow what was going on. The only thing on my mind was how lucky my friends and I were that we found the men of our dreams, and married them. Them being New York Rangers was just a plus to the package.

**Please review for my first NHL story that is finished!**

**~NYRforever**


End file.
